


Snowglobe

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: Of snowglobes & nightmares.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Snowglobe

There was a new object in the junkyard. 

No unfamiliar scent lingered in the air, so you could only assume that you had just never noticed the small globe before. Curiously you pushed at its wooden stand with your paw, and the Thing fell on its side. Startled you jumped backwards but returned just as quickly when you saw sparkling flakes swirling and drifting about inside the clear globe. Now that you looked closer you could see a carving inside of a human figure with bird-like wings protruding from its back. The flakes had settled back down, and you rolled the object over again to make them swirl and fall. 

"I wonder what this is." you mused aloud. 

"That's a snowglobe," came the unexpected answer from behind you. 

You turned and faced the Jellicle protector. "What does that mean?" 

Munkustrap smiled as he too nudged the snowglobe. "It's something people keep for decoration." 

"Oh." You blinked. You'd thought that it had some sort of function. "It's very pretty." 

"Yes." Munkustrap left the snowglobe and moved towards you. 

As he walked over you noticed the expression of discomfort on his face. 

"Are the scratches from Macavity still bothering you?" 

He looked up quickly. "A little." 

You looked down at his side. "You should try and keep them cleaner, otherwise they might get infected." 

The older cat shrugged. "It isn't the first time I've been injured." 

With a sigh you pushed his arm aside so you could see his injuries more closely. "You should think about taking care of yourself more often -- you've been so stressed lately, and you've been focused so much on the tribe that you forget about yourself!" 

Munkustrap was silent, but he had relaxed beneath your gentle touch as you untangled his fur. 

"Come on, you should get some rest." You straightened up, nuzzling your head against his shoulder. 

The tabby hesitated.

"It's alright," you said softly. 

"Can I tell you something?" Munkustrap wouldn't meet your eyes; uncharacteristic of the usually confident cat. 

"Of course." 

"I can't sleep," he said slowly, "because I have nightmares." 

"Oh!" You frowned. "I'm sorry…" 

He shook his head, but he entwined his tail with yours. 

There was silence as you walked with him to the pair of old wooden cabinets where he usually slept. Without really thinking about it you went in with him. 

Munkustrap curled up around you, and his warmth and steady breathing soon made your own eyelids droop until they closed.

-

You awoke with a start, startled by some noise. Sitting upright and alert, your eyes widened when you heard the sound again. It was Munkustrap; crying out in his sleep. His arm twitched and he bared his teeth as if he was fighting Macavity all over again in his dreams. 

You placed a paw on his shoulder to try and wake him, but instead found yourself suddenly pinned to the wood floor, your breath knocked from your lungs. 

"Stop, it's me!" you squeaked, heart racing. 

The sleep cleared from Munkustrap's eyes, and was replaced with an expression of guilt and horror. "I'm sorry--" He released you quickly. 

"It's alright. I shouldn't have tried to wake you." 

"No, it wasn't your fault." He reached out and touched your shoulder with a paw. He still looked exhausted.

"C'mon, let's try again." You touched your nose to his, and noted that he was still tense. Nuzzling your head against his you smiled as he let you lay him back down. 

Munkustrap rested his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"Sleep," you whispered against his fur. 

Just as you began to drift off you heard him murmur something. 

"What?" you mumbled.

"Nothing," came the soft answer.

"Hmmph." You shifted so you were against his chest. 

"I'll tell you when you wake up." 

You groaned. "I'm awake now." 

You could feel his laugh vibrating in his chest. "Alright." Munkustrap tilted your chin up with his paw. He paused for a moment before speaking. "I love you." 

You immediately buried your face in the soft fur on his chest, your heart racing but filled with a pleasant warmth that fluttered about like the sparkles in the snowglobe. "I love you too," you managed to say at last.

Munkustrap smiled as he stretched down and kissed you lightly. 

This time when he slept there were no nightmares.


End file.
